Present day reporting tools such as Crystal Reports® by SAP® allow a business user to create reports that can retrieve format and display data from a data source, database, or data warehouse. These report tools allow the business user to easily add report objects to different areas of the report.
However, business users typically are not aware of relationships/rules that may exist and affect the “semantic correctness” of the placement of the report object in specific areas of the report. Also, business users are not typically aware of the properties of the report object modeled in the data source. Placing the report object in the area of the report without understanding these relationships and properties may lead to the placement of the report object that may be technically “correct” but semantically “incorrect”.
Therefore a method that provides guidance to the business user when there is a mismatch between the report object and the area is desired.